Mr. Chet (ALRTF)
|songlink = Any Way You Want Me}} Joaquin "Mr. Chet" Murrieta is a main character in Part 1 of A Long Road to Fortune, appearing in the first and second chapters of the story. The character was introduced as a fortified survivor serving as one of the marketplace's primary supply runners. Mr. Chet would often save the day with his heroics of sheer power and resourcefulness, and his ability to keep his words stuck to the truth earned him respect from his fellow marketplace inhabitants. Mr. Chet was prominently featured in the first chapter of the story as a central character, second only to the protagonist Ashton. During this time, he proved to be a powerhouse and one of the main driving forces of the marketplace. As stated by the author, his speech made in the fourth issue of the story (partly featured above) directly reflects on the real-life mentality of the Mexican citizen, and the character himself was swiftly designed to be the antithesis of such. General Information Joaquin grew up in the streets of Tecpan de Galeana and developed a shinning reputation within it as grew over the years. During his late teens, he met and fell in love with his girlfriend Macy, whom he'd wed a year later. At the age of 20, Macy gave birth to their daughter Anna. Grimly enough, he was drafted into the military later that year. During his time in the military he became an ally of the mad Gustavo Texta, who had a fancy for killing. Joaquin endured 6 years in the military until he decided to get himself dishonorably discharged along with Gustavo. Upon returning to Tecpan, Joaquin finally met his daughter Anna, who gave him the nickname "Mr. Chet". Sometime later that year, Macy separated herself from Mr. Chet and left Anna in his care. Mr. Chet raised Anna as a single father and worked as a call-in mechanic for years to support Anna and himself. One day, Mr. Chet met a gloomy Ashton, who would look to Mr. Chet as a father figure. Plot Chapter 1 Spotting a distraught Ashton from the safety of a rooftop, Mr. Chet saves the boy by lowering a rope ladder for him. He's quick to catch him up on events regarding the apocalypse. As he shows the boy back to th marketplace it is revealed that he is the one who coined thr term "groseros". After reuniting Ashton with Liza and Valdez in the safety of the marketplace, Mr. Chey butts heada with Mendoza regarding ideologies over a possible expansion. Disguisted by the man's conformism, Mr. Chet gives a radiating speech in which he exposes the lack of activity and lazy habits of the marketplace inhabitants. After this speech, Mr. Chet finally contemplates on leaving to Acapulco in search of his daughter Anna. Mr. Chet's warnings about refusing to expand become fulfilled later that night when a massive grosero herd breaches the marketplace. He is one of the few able bodies taking a stand agaisnt the infected and even ends up saving Ashton's life, who had just saved a young boy's life. The following day, Mendoza finally complies to wishes of an expansion and organizes a group of contenders to do the deed. While the expansion begins, Gustavo's faction makes its move. Amidst their tranquilizer atttack, Mr. Chet shoots and kills a female hostile shrouded in a bandana in seeming self defense. Outnumbered and overpowered, Gutstavo knocks out and successfully kidnaps Mr. Chet. Once inside the faction's stronghold, Mr. Chet fights his way through, shooting and killing three pft he faction's men in the process. Before he can kill a woman and another man, Gustavo intervenes. Infurtiated with Mr. Chet after telling him the news that the hostile he killed earlier was in fact Daniela, his daughter's longtime best friend, the two engage in combat. The conflict ends with Mr. Chet's victory and after a tense hostage situation, Yuri and Francisco agree to free Daniel, Jaime, and Aguila. Upon returning to the marketplace, Mr. Chet is bombarded with praise but this happiness is cut short when news of Ashton's brash rescue attempt reaches the marketplace. Attempting to go out on his own, Daniel is forced to subdue him before does. Eventually agreeing to wait for Gustavo's faction to bring him back, he takes a frontal position on the fire exchange. Fortunately, no fire exchange occurs. A week later, Mr. Chet decides to finally leave the marketplace for Acapulco, until a band of unwanted cartel hitmen begin to infiltrate the marketplace. Chapter 2 Mr. Chet is quick to notice these men, breaking into re-cognitive action with Mario. After moving about and dispatching the hit men in their way, Mr. Chet decided to aid the marketplace protectors in a treacherous shootout. Having eyes on one of the shooters, Mr. Chet slowly approaches the flurry of bullets originating from Roberto and his companion. Taking quick aim, Mr. Chet ends Roberto's spree with a shot to the head. This action allows Gustavo to roll for cover and Mendoza room to finish off the other shooter. Things seem to calm down for a brief moment, until more hit men infiltrate the stronghold and their leader, Saul Mendrena, makes himself visible. Saul challenges Mr. Chet to a mexican stand off, which he denies, commenting on Saul's lack of integrity. Mr. Chet's logic eventually gets to Saul and fumes him, prompting another shootout to begin. This time however, Saul comes equipped with a grenade launcher and causes flames to erupt all around the zocalo. At the climax of the exchange, Mr. Chet incapacitates Saul, ready to kill him. One of Saul's men interrupts this, and comes close to killing Mr. Chet, only to be in turned killed by the now blinded Mendoza. After this, Mr. Chet wastes no time in going through with his murder of Saul, brutally stabbing him in the eye socket with his signature icepick. Tossing Saul's corpse to incoming infected, Mr. Chet buys Gustavo enough time to get the unconscious Mendoza out of the battlefield. This however, leaves Mr. Chet facing several groseros by his lonesome. His vigor, skill, and strength keep alive and allow him to dispatch several members of the herd but his fatigue becomes all too notable. Pepe sees his struggle and accompanies him in the killing of the infected, providing Mr. Chet with an M60. Both men effectively eradicate the herd together and Mr. Chet takes a knee in relief. A few days later, Mr. Chet is approached by Gustavo while digging graves. Gustavo expresses his appreciation for Joaquin and is honest with him, confirming once and for all that Mr. Chet is responsible for killing Daniela. Gustavo expresses his sincere condolences to the somber man, which Mr. Chet refuses. Mr. Chet begins making his peace with Tecpan as a whole and one day later he's out of the walls and ready to ride off. Saying his goodbyes to Pepe, Daniel, Mendoza, Gustavo, Valdez, Liza, and most importantly, Ashton, Mr. Chet rides off into the horizon, but not before passing down his torch to Ashton. Ashton is honored to know that Mr. Chet feels proud of him. Personality While slightly old fashioned, Mr. Chet can keep up with the times. He's a man who knows what kind of world he lives in yet ceases to try and change it, fully aware that he will be wasting his time trying to change something that doesn't want to change. So instead, Mr. Chet stands up for and fiercely protects everything and everyone that he holds dear, protecting yet not sheltering them from such a world. To do this, Mr. Chet is fearless and holds a strong sense of justice. While he chooses to mostly keep to himself, he will spill the harsh truth about anything if he sees the need to. With no room for weakness in this world, specially in the undead wake, Mr. Chet refuses to let fear dominate him. Instead he keeps his vision hell-bent on moving forward, even letting the thought of his own demise escape his mind during times of pressure. However, while he sees the bad in people very well, Mr. Chet himself isn't perfect. He's a flawed man who's gotten his hands dirty for his own benefit and can be impulsive constantly. This makes him a rarely calm man, for his sake and that of others. Relations Family * : Estranged wife, first love * : Daughter Personal life * : Old friend * : Scornful ally, former military comrade * : Protégé Killed Victims *Pacheco "La Muerte" Mora *Lieutenant Mauricio *Numerous counts of infected *Daniela Bermúdez *2 members of Gustavo's faction *Roberto *Saul Mendrena Appearances Gallery Trivia *Wild World by Cat Stevens was used as Mr. Chet's original theme prior to his spin-off of the same name. **To find out Mr. Chet's eventual fate, visit his Wild World page. *Mr. Chet gif classyness overload all thanks to KP! *DIalogue from Sergeant Mendoza and Jaime reveals that Mr. Chet's real name is Joaquin Murrieta. **PBR Sharpshoot named Mr. Chet after Joaquin Murrieta, an outlaw who was an infamous figure during the California Gold Rush of the 1850s. Bandit's Moon (a children's book that focuses on Joaquin Murrieta) written by the late book author Sid Fleischman, is one of PBR Sharpshoot's favorite books. Category:Characters Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Gorgeous Category:NLO Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Retro Song Club Category:Heroes Category:Breakout Characters Category:Gif Sex by KP